


Lucky Me

by IntoxicatedElephant



Category: RWBY
Genre: First Kiss, It's Soft, M/M, Not quite a fix-it but an idea that came from a theory, Resurrection, Staff of creation theory, fair game, god idk, its also very short, they're soft men in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoxicatedElephant/pseuds/IntoxicatedElephant
Summary: Qrow and Clover get a second chance.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Lucky Me

When the light finally dimmed, Qrow was the first to open his eyes, breath leaving him in a rush at the figure standing beside the Staff. Clover was patting his chest, looking a slightly bewildered for a brief moment before he looked up and his eyes locked onto Qrow; his shoulder dropped and a smile bloomed across his face. 

  
“Qrow?” He called, arms dropping, and he took half a step forward before stopping abruptly, looking uncertain even as he continued to smile, eyebrows pinched up a bit.

  
Qrow realized then he hadn’t moved, hadn’t breathed, since he laid eyes on Clover, and he gasped in a lungful of air. Then his feet were moving before he could think, taking him to Clover. It had worked—all that pain, the grief, the sleepless nights and the tears, the determination and sacrifice—it had all been enough this time. This time, it had worked, and there Clover was. He was actually right there in front of him.

  
Trembling pale fingers gently brushed against flushed cheeks as Qrow drew close to Clover, his hands coming to gently hold the other man’s face. He was warm. They were inches apart in moments, breath mingling, and Clover’s arms came up and around Qrow’s back, holding him even closer. Qrow let out another gasp, quieter this time, as Clover pulled him close. After a long moment of gazing into those green eyes, Qrow had to close his, pressing their foreheads firmly together. He was _warm_. 

  
Clover’s breaths were strong, steady and calm, while Qrow’s were shaky and quick, nearly frantic as he fought against the burning behind his eyes. A soft hum from Clover and a soft nudge of his nose made Qrow blink, and the tears fell. Qrow groaned and reached to quickly wipe his eyes before immediately returning his hand to Clover’s cheek, both embarrassed from his crying and not wanting to keep his hands away from the other man. Qrow sniffed, and then a small, careful smile picked at his mouth.

  
“You’re alive,” he whispered, voice soft and awed, his thumbs slowly tracing over Clover’s cheeks.

  
A puff of laughter against Qrow’s lips as Clover tilted his head closer and murmured, “yeah, lucky me.” Clover tilted his chin just slightly, bringing them into a soft kiss that Qrow smiled into. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a fevered frenzy after thinking about it for three hours after i posted something on tumblr and this happened, uh, not beta'd and done when i should be sleeping cause i have work in the morning, hope you enjoy  
> (title is lazy but i sat for ten mins trying to figure out another one so if anyone has any suggestions uhhhhh hmu lol)


End file.
